Vampire Knight Kaede and Zero Romance
by Uchiha's Werewolf67
Summary: Two people, madly in love, but an obstacle stands in their way... Zero X Kaede  a few OC's.
1. The Beginning

**Ok, Ok yes I know. I have not finished my other story 'Sasuke's Sister' but please read this and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. I only own Kaede and Izzy but my friend Christy-Lilly23 owns Katieah. So if you wish to use any of these characters please consult us first. **

**Anyway, enough of my weird mind rambling, on with the story!**

Cross Academy a place where two very different classes exist; the Day Class and the mysterious Night Class. This class is filled with creatures with unnatural beauty and a lust for blood… they are known as creatures of the night…vampires…

One day, one young sixteen year old girl with shoulder-length brown hair and reddish brown eyes and one fourteen year old with long mid-back length golden hair and golden-brown eyes both wearing a Day Class uniform ran out in front of the screaming fan-girls (and some boys) to stop them from running in the way of the soon to be open gates.

"Hey, back up BACK UP!"

"Yuki, you are so mean! You already get to see the Night Class more than we do! It's not fair! And Katieah too!" one girl yelled. All the other girls nodded. Yuki scratched her head.

"I…Uhhh…"

"Stop fooling around Yuki, you too Katie," came a low velvet voice from behind them.

The voice came from a tall seventeen year old boy with moonlight hair and amethyst eyes was approaching. He had a brooding look on his face which said that he would rather be anywhere but in that spot. His name was Zero Kiryuu. The young brunette named Yuki Cross looked angry at his late arrival.

"You have no right to bad mouth me Zero!"

Just as he was about to retort, the massive gates to the Moon Dorm opened. All the girls squealed making Zero slam his hands to his sensitive ears. The Night Class emerged; there was one outgoing one with blond hair that looked like the wind had some fun with it and aqua blue eyes; his name was Aidou. There was one with burnt orange hair with the same style as Aidou except he seemed more brawl and mature than the one greeting all the squealing fan-girls and he had burnt orange eyes. His uniform was untidy; his shirt was untucked and half unbuttoned and he had no tie; his name was Kain. Another male with dark red hair and his ice blue eyes looked bored at the sight of the first blond. His name was Senri Shiki. He had a shy personality and only really talked to his best friend and fellow model Rima Toya. She was next to him; she had shoulder length ginger hair and large periwinkle eyes that always had a bored look about them and she, like Senri, also had a shy personality. The two models were close. There were four females in the group. One of them was the sister of Senri, although they looked very different. She had long waist-length dark blond hair and piercing blood-red eyes, she was outgoing and very tough. The only reason she looked different from her older brother is that she had a power that could allow her to change her appearance at will and when she's angry, she will transform into the person she is angry at (mostly Aidou). Her name was Izayoi Shiki, Izzy to her friends. There was another girl with pale peach eyes, and long wavy cream hair and very pale skin. Her name was Ruka Souen. There were only three other people in the Night Class and I'll save the best for last. Ichijou Takuma was a light blond teen with apple green eyes. He was the right-hand man of the only two purebloods at Cross Academy. Kaname and Kaede Kuran; the only two purebloods at the Academy. Kaname, obviously the more dominant of the purebloods because he was older, had chocolate brown hair and deep maroon eyes. Kaede looked a lot like him in face shape, eye shape and things like that but she had a much kinder look about her and her features were much more feminine. She had long waist-length silver hair; she used to have brown hair but an accident caused her hair and eyebrows along with it to turn silver; and she also had very deep maroon eye. Kaname was one year older than the silver haired pureblood princess next to him. The entire Night Class walked towards the school building as the Guardians held the Day Class students back. Kaede smiled as she passed Zero, for whom she held a burning passion. Zero smiled slightly in return and handed her a note into her hand secretly as she passed. She winked at him and carried on walking. Her best friend in front of her, Izzy was trying to get her attention.

"Kaede, Kaede, KAEDE!"

Kaede looked up sharply and glared at her best friend.

"What?"

"Jeez, what is up with you?" Izzy's blood-red eyes found the heart-sealed note in her hand and smiled slyly.

"Oh, so a note from the great vampire hunter hmmm?"

Kaede blushed fiercely.

"Piss off Izzy."

"Nah."

They kept bickering until they reached class when Kaname pulled his sister aside.

"What did Zero give you?"

"None of your fucking business Kaname!"

He grabbed her upper arm and squeezed it tight.

"I don't want him anywhere near you, and I forbid you to go near him as well."

He was starting to piss her off now.

"You asshole! What right do you have to boss me around? Oh that's right, you're the mighty Kaname! Well, let me tell you Kaname, you can go fuck off!"

She pulled herself free from Kaname and walked out of the school building. She was insanely pissed now. She wandered into the woods and gathered her strength in her fist.

"_Why won't he stop being so overprotective about me? I'm seventeen now! He treated me like this even when..."_

Her thought faded as she thought of her past; her name, not even her real name, as she had forgotten the real name she had been born with. Her life was still meant to be frozen in time...

She yelled in frustration and punched the nearest tree, badly denting it and causing a large crash that echoed throughout the entire grounds. Her knuckles were now broken and bleeding but she didn't seem to care but slumped against a tree. She stared up through the clearing in the trees at the full moon that was casting a silver glow across the clearing. She felt the need to stretch her vocal chords so she decided to sing.

_oh oh mmm___

_There's so much life I've left to live__  
><em>_And this fires burning still__  
><em>_When I watch you look at me__  
><em>_I think I could find the will__  
><em>_To stand for every dream__  
><em>_And forsake the solid ground__  
><em>_And give up this fear within__  
><em>_Of what would happen if they ever knew__  
><em>_I'm in love with you___

_'Cause I'd surrender everything__  
><em>_To feel the chance to live again__  
><em>_I reach to you__  
><em>_I know you can feel it too__  
><em>_We'd make it through__  
><em>_A thousand dreams I still believe__  
><em>_I'd make you give them all to me__  
><em>_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go__  
><em>_I surrender___

_I know I can't survive__  
><em>_Another night away from you__  
><em>_You're the reason I go on__  
><em>_And now I need to live the truth__  
><em>_Right now, there's no better time__  
><em>_From this fear I will break free__  
><em>_And I live again with love__  
><em>_And no they can't take that away from me__  
><em>_And they will see... yeah___

_I'd surrender everything__  
><em>_To feel the chance to live again__  
><em>_I reach to you__  
><em>_I know you can feel it too__  
><em>_We'd make it through__  
><em>_A thousand dreams I still believe__  
><em>_I'd make you give them all to me__  
><em>_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go__  
><em>_I surrender___

_Every night's getting longer__  
><em>_And this fire is getting stronger, baby__  
><em>_I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive__  
><em>_CAN'T you hear my call__  
><em>_I surrender___

_(I'd surrender everything__  
><em>_To feel the chance to live again)__  
><em>_I reach to you__  
><em>_I know you can feel it too__  
><em>_We'll make it through__  
><em>_A thousand dreams I still believe__  
><em>_I'll make you give them all to me__  
><em>_I'll hold you in my arms and never let go__  
><em>_I surrender___

_Right here, right now__  
><em>_I give my life to live again__  
><em>_I'll break free, take me__  
><em>_My everything I surrender all to you___

_right now__  
><em>_I give my life to live again__  
><em>_I'll break free, take me__  
><em>_(My everything) My everything (I surrender all to you)_

She had a very powerful voice and she never missed a note when she sang. Her mother had taught her to sing and her mother had always said that her singing was a natural gift. As she ended, she sensed someone else nearby. She looked around slowly and saw a certain moonlight haired teenager. Her eyes widened.

"Zero."

TBC...

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and please be nice. 3**

**Check ya laterz.**

**Uchiha's Werewolf67**


	2. The Confession

**Hey y'all. It's been a while but I hope you'll forgive me for my laziness. Anyway sorry for not updating sooner but in light of my writer's block with my other story Sasuke's Sister, it threw me off. If ANY of you, my precious minions, have ANY ideas for that story, please tell me and you will rock my world. Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the story. **

"Zero."

She tried to hide her broken hand behind her back as it had not healed yet; her healing powers were a little weird; but it was no use, Zero had already seen it and it was so bad it hadn't actually stopped bleeding. His eyes widened and he rushed forward and grabbed it. She flinched in pain but he took no notice.

"What did you do?"

She flushed and started mumbling about things he couldn't hear but he caught 'punched' and 'tree'. He could fit the pieces together.

"You punched a tree? Why?"

She mumbled again but he heard the reason; Kaname. He shook his head.

"What happened Kaede?"

She shook her head. He sighed; she always had trouble talking about problems with her brother because she never wanted to burden other people with her problems. He laid a hand on her cheek and she leant into it with content. She looked up and maroon met amethyst. Just looking into the eternal cold in his eyes, and why it was there, brought tears to the maroon eyes of Kaede. Zero gently wiped these away with his thumb.

"Kaede, why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't. You have too much on your mind without my-!"

Her eyes widened as Zero cut her off with his own lips. The moment was seemingly endless and that's how Kaede wanted it. The night breeze flew past them making their silver hair mingle; Kaede's darker and Zero's lighter. She smiled a little and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zero pulled away just enough so that their foreheads were touching.

"Kaede, nothing I can do can repay you for what you did in my time of need when my parents died. I..." he trailed off. Kaede stared up at him. (He's uber, super duper tall!)

"I love you with all of my heart and that is how it will stay..."

She smiled and rested her hands on her cheeks before pulling him into an innocent yet powerful kiss. But little did they know that someone was watching them... someone else with maroon eyes...

TBC...

**Thanx for reading! Really short chapter, I know but I'm planning to make it alot longer next time so stay alert!  
>See ya laterz!<br>Uchiha's Werewolf**

**xx**


End file.
